


Fading

by Yaki_Chizu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaki_Chizu/pseuds/Yaki_Chizu
Summary: I actually wrote this 4 years ago but decided to finally upload.Basically it's a tragic end to Skyward Sword. I'm sorry. I really am.





	Fading

Virgin land is waiting to be settled upon and discovered as a new peoples descend from their home in the sky to the vast world below them. They are people of the goddess, the peoples later called Hylians. The land was previously unknown to them, but that all changed after the wild and harrowing journeys of two young Hylians: Zelda and Link.

It had only been a year since that last battle, yet to Link it felt like ages ago. He lived such a calm life now as a knight, reexploring lands he himself had rid of evil. He didn't see Zelda as much as he used to...she was so different now.A princess, a princess chosen by the people when they discovered she was the very goddess they worshipped reborn. Inside, she was still the same sweet, humble girl Link had fallen in love with, but he was gone so often they hardly saw each other. Link was in charge of mapping out this vast land, and with creating places of settlement.

It was a hot day in the desert, typical, and the sun hung in the sky like a jewel. Link was leading a group of explorers, remaining quiet as usual as the explorers oohed and ahhed their surroundings. He'd seen it all before, and wasn't as in awe as they were. Still, their wonder was rather amusing, and he couldn't help but smile. He showed them the time stones and their functions which evoked even more wonder. Deep in a cave, Link led them to a mine of time stones, a mine long since forgotten.

The power of the stones was much revered and respected, and it was decided among the exploration brigade to take only as little as possible back to their new capital, where a castle in homage to the goddess was being erected. The journey would take five days and four nights, and it was determined they should leave as soon as possible.

Silent as usual, Link was sad to leave this beautiful place of the past, but the chance that he might see Zelda again was enough to push him forward. With a sad wave he said goodbye to the Lanaryu Mining Facility and pressed on home.

Three days and nights passed, all was still and calm as the brigade pushed into the edge of Faron woods, hitting the home stretch. However,Link was not himself. In fact, he was finding it difficult to keep up, losing his position at the vanguard. He insisted he was fine, but when he suddenly collapsed, Groose, Link's rival turned friend, decided now was the time to rest. A fire was lit, and Link was instructed to rest in his tent.

By the time night fell, Link's condition only grew worse. He now had a high fever, chills, and refused to eat anything. "He's just tired from the expedition..." Groose assured everyone. "Just leave him alone, he'll be fine by morning." Unease swept the camp, they were worried about their leader, but they decided to listen to Groose, and all grew still.

That night, Link had a dream. It was very similar to the one he'd had over a year ago, when his insane quest began. This time, though, all was calm. He didn't feel weak or afraid, but very at peace. The environment was a soft white in color, similar to a dress of Zelda's. A song whispered in his ears, and it made Link feel nostalgic. It sounded like Fi singing. How he missed her.

He walked for what felt like years, when someone began to approach. A tall woman's figure, glowing white, her visage much like Zelda's. "You're tired, hero..." Her voice echoed all around him, loud yet soft, melodic. "Aren't you? Each step feels heavier, each day a little more tiring..." Link couldn't deny it. Saying nothing, he simply nodded sadly. "You have a heavy spirit, the spirit of a hero, of my hero...and, dearest Link, he is tired." Seeing confusion on the boy's face, the woman took Link's hand and walked with him. His surroundings changed...they were walking in the sky now. "I am a vision of Hylia...your dear friend Zelda is my being reborn, you know this. But you too are a spirit reborn, a spirit of a great hero who rid this land of evil long ago, much as you did, with the same sword you once wielded." Hylia's face grew a little sad, evoking concern from the young hero. "Your sprit is one of courage, a true warrior...and you fought well, just as he did. But he was no god, and he is tired. Your spirit needs rest, so he may be reborn again when evil returns. It is an endless cycle, evil will always return...but there will always be heroes like you to protect us. Do you understand, hero...?"

It was becoming clear to Link. His spirit needed to rest, but that sadly left one fate. "Am I to die then?" His voice was small, but strong. It had taken Hylia by surprise. "I'm afraid so...that is how this works."

Link nodded gravely. "Can...can I have one request?" He asked meekly, looking away.

Hylia could sense the question, as well as Link's sadness. "I will make sure you see her again."

This satisfied the young hero, and with a sad smile he said, "Thank you..." Everything began to fade then, and Link could feel himself waking up. He felt worse than before, but was relieved that at least he could see Zelda one last time. "Hey...why are you smiling?" Link wearily sat up to see Groose with some potions. Link's smile faded, and he yawned sleepily. "Feeling any better?"

"It doesn't matter, we should go." Link replied quietly, finding it difficult to get to his feet.

"Hey," Groose warned. "Take it easy, you're pretty sick."

But Link was never one to take it easy, and, weak as he felt, he pushed the brigade forward. He was silent, and while this was typical, everyone was worried, especially Groose. He'd seen Link's condition worsen overnight, and feared the worst when he offered the hero a potion that had no effect. Several times he offered to halt the brigade, but Link had one thing on his mind: Zelda. Step after weak step he trudged on, keeping in the back. He'd never felt such exhaustion in his life, he was dying, and he could feel his life leaving him second by gruelling second. Finally, it became too much for Link, and he stopped, feeling ready to collapse again.

"Groose..." He called out, but his voice was weak in quiet. The Statue of the Goddess lay ahead, they were so close, but Link couldn't push on. "Groose..." He called out again, a little louder. He took another step and stumbled, dropping to his knees. With everything he could muster, he called out again. "Groose...!"

The tall redhead heard, and, seeing Link on his knnes, immediately rushed to his aid, insisting the brigade move forward, knowing Link would prefer it. "What is it, Link? Relax bud, I got you..." Groose took the weak boy in his arms.

"I'm not looking so great, am I?" Link said, smiling sadly, his voice hushed. "Do me a favor, please...I gotta see Zelda, I have to...have to..." Consciousness faded from Link, and he went limp in Groose's grip.

Groose kept his promise, and when Link awoke again, barely alive, he was in the grass, a cool breeze blowing on his face. He knew this place...this is where his last fight with Lord Ghirahim took place, the last chapter of his journey. How appropriate, he thought to himself. Trying to sit up, he felt a gentle hand take his as Zelda held him up, his head resting in her lap. "It's time for me to go...my journey's over...Zelda..." He struggled, a small smile on his lips.

The tears fell down Zelda's face as she squeezed Link's hand. "Shhh...just relax, and rest, you'll be ok..."

Link reached a weak hand up and wiped her cheeks. "Don't cry for me, it's ok. I kept you safe...I fulfilled my purpose...it's ok. Please don't cry..."

"But Link-" She bagan, but he stopped her.

"Shhh...don't pity me. I'm happy, I'm ok. It's all ok. Everyone's safe, so it's ok...don't cry...smile for me...please?" Link's voice was so gentle and calm, and Zelda forced a smile for him. "There we go...That's better. Nothing hurts anymore, I'm ready...I just wanted to see you...but we'll see each other again some...day..." His eyes started to close. "Hey...sing...for me just one...last time...you sing so nice..."

Calming her quivering voice, Zelda took a breath and started to sing sing softly. It evoked one last smile from Link, and she felt his hand starting to slip from hers as his eyes fell shut. His breathing was very slow, and he looked so calm, which made Zelda relax a bit.

"I'll see you later..." Link breathed, his last breath, but Zelda didn't hear him. She was still singing, pressing his head against her chest. But she knew. She felt his skin grow colder, no longer could feel his beating heart.

Link was gone.


End file.
